Field
The invention relates to a display; in particular, to a liquid crystal display power saving method.
Description of the Related Art
In general, as to the panel structure design of the most current liquid crystal displays, the Zigzag structure and the Pixel 3-5 (HSD2) structure are usually used. In addition, the output polarity inversion methods used in the output channels of the source driver can be 1V inversion, 2V inversion and (2V+1) inversion.
However, since there is no effective power saving method used for the current panel structure cooperated with the output of the source driver, it is hard to reduce the power consumption of the liquid crystal display.